Stephanie Gets Soaked
Stephanie Gets Soaked is the ninth episode of the first season. Plot When Stephanie is having a bath in the coach wash one morning, it breaks down leaving soapsuds all over her. She refuses to move because she simply just wouldn't want to be seen in such a state. Sammy, unexpectedly, solves the dilemma later that day... Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Harry * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Some Chumley Station Passengers Quotes * (Mr. Spector opens the doors) * Harry: Busy Buses! Trying to get you there on time. * (Everyone is waiting for Susan to finishing her turn in the coach wash) * Stephanie: '''Oh, dear! This is outrageous! * '''Penny: How long has she been in there, Roger? * Roger: Since o' 7:00 hours. * (Susan is still washing) * Susan: That tickles! That really tickles! * Sammy: Oh, get a move on, Susan! There's a queue out here! * (Susan has now finished) * Susan: Ohhh, that's better! The coach wash is free. If anyone's interested. * Stephanie: Excuse me. * (Stephanie rushes in as Penny, Roger and Sammy crash into each other) * Roger: Watch the paintwork! * Sammy: Sorry! * (Stephanie is washing) * Roger: This is unbelievable! I'm already running late! * Sammy: So am I. * Stephanie: This is glorious! * (The coach wash starts to break down) * Sammy: Oh, no (!) He, he! Like the hat, Stephanie! Going somewhere special? * Stephanie: This is not funny. * (Penny, Roger and Sammy chuckle) * Roger: I think it's very funny! * Mr. Spector: (On the phone) How long, you say?! A week?! But I need it mended now! * Stephanie: '''There's no way I'm going anywhere looking like this! * '''Harry: Quite right, Stephanie. Just don't get in a lava about it, that's all! * Stephanie: That'll do, Harry! Thank you! * Sammy: Who's gonna take Stephanie's passengers to the station? * Penny: '''They'll want Arnold to do it, I expect. * '''Arnold: '''What? Eh? Uh-twenty past two. * '''Penny: Well, maybe not. * Stephanie: I'm not moving a wheel! * Sammy: Well if you're not going to pick up the passengers, I will. (Leaves) Station passengers, wha, hey! Here I come! Passengers for the 7:49 train are advised that Sammy the School Bus will be arriving very, very shortly! He, he! * (The passengers see Sammy instead of Stephanie) * Passenger 1: '''Isn't that a school bus? * '''Passenger 2: There must be some mistake. * Passenger 3: Well, so as long as he gets us there, I couldn't care less what it is. * Sammy: Hey, hey! All aboard! And hold tight please! * Passenger 1: Oh, does hang about this bus, does he? * Passenger 3: '''Urgh! What's that under my seat?! * (The kids are wondering why Sammy isn't picking them up) * '''Kid 1: Look, there's our bus! * Kid 2: It's going the wrong way! * Kid 3: Why's it going that way?! * (Sammy starts to head back to the garage, and Stephanie still hasn't moved an inch) * Stephanie: I said I wouldn't budge, and I won't! * (Sammy forgets to notice that there's a water hydrant behind him, and crashes into it) * Sammy: '''Oh, no! * '''Stephanie: Oh, dear! I'm getting wet! I'm getting wet! Ho, ho, ho! Oh, that's what I want. I wanted to be wet! * Sammy: Ohhhh, hey, hey, hey, hey! * Stephanie: Sammy, you are so, so clever! * Sammy: Now this is what I call a power shower! * Stephanie: It certainly is! Well done, Sammy! Thank you! * (Mr. Spector calls the fire brigade as the other buses gather round) * '''Mr. Spector: '''I haven't got a clue how it happened! Oh-ho, no, no, no! It's got nothing to do with us. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy